


Give Him What He Wants

by Usuishi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usuishi/pseuds/Usuishi
Summary: Keith loved nothing more than when Lance could see right through him. It just made him feel good when Lance would shower him with affection and little kisses, even if Keith didn’t realize himself that he’d been acting particularly distant and grumpy that day.





	Give Him What He Wants

Keith loved nothing more than when Lance could see right through him. It just made him feel good when Lance would shower him with affection and little kisses, even if Keith didn’t realize himself that he’d been acting particularly distant and grumpy that day. 

Lance just knew him too well, and sometimes it really came in handy, especially when Keith didn’t know how to tell Lance what he wanted, or he physically couldn’t get the words out. 

This was one of those times where even if he wanted to get the words out, he wouldn’t be able to. The gag kept him from making much more than faint whines and breathing shakily. He could groan and moan all he wanted, but there was no way for him to tell Lance to just hurry the fuck up and touch him already. 

Lance simply chuckled as Keith squirmed, tugging slightly at the restraints that kept his hands tied to the bed frame. A touch to his thigh made him still slightly, though his thighs still twitched and jolted under Lance’s touch. He was nearly begging with his eyes, letting out a faint noise. 

“Quiznak, look at you. You’re soaking, Keith.” Lance whispered in awe, his fingers lightly trailing through the wetness of Keith’s slick folds. He whimpered and tried to shift into the touch, a faint whine slipping from him. 

“Shh, Kitten,” Lance grinned, lightly rubbing his fingers in slow circles over Keith’s clit, “I’ll take care of you. Always do, don’t I?” he asked, that damned cocky grin tugging at the Cuban’s lips. He was teasing, and Lance fucking knew he was driving Keith crazy. He had to know. 

Keith bucked his hips, his back arching a little as Lance slipped two fingers into him, a soft gasp leaving him as he desperately tried to rock his hips back against Lance’s fingers. He moaned as Lance’s fingers curled inside of him, both hating how desperate and submissive he felt, and loving that Lance was the only person who could break him down like this. 

“Good boy,” Lance purred approvingly, lightly petting Keith’s hair and kissing lazily at his neck and shoulders as he fingered him. Keith could hear the wet sounds of Lance fucking his fingers into his pussy, his back arching and gasping, his eyes practically rolling back into his head at the pleasure coursing through him. 

He was close. He was so, so fucking close. Keith’s fingernails dug into the skin of his palm, and he let out a choked moan- 

And then Lance fucking stopped. The fingers left him, and Keith couldn’t hold back his desperate whine, writhing as he was denied the orgasm that he had literally been on the cusp of. He would have been begging- would have been pleading and cussing if he could, but the damned gag kept him from doing anything more than making small noises. 

“Hold on, Keith. I can’t- Gonna fuck you, Kitten,” he huffed, sitting up and shifting to kneel between Keith’s spread legs, his hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly stroked himself, “You look so good like this. I love seeing you all fucked out. All submissive and needy for me,” he groaned, purring the words as he lined himself up. 

He pushed in all at once, slamming his hips forward and fully pushing into Keith’s cunt. He cried out, his back arching and tugging hard at the ties, a sob tearing from him. It didn’t hurt, though. God, it felt good. He wanted it- wanted so much more. He wanted Lance to fuck him silly and cum in him- use him and then make him feel like the most loved person in the world. 

And Lance was always more than willing to give Keith exactly what he wanted.


End file.
